Jalapeno690
Jalapeno690 is leader and protector of the faction Miris, a roleplay and light PvP focused faction. He is known to restore old builds and try to breath life into old factions. History 2015 Jalapeno joined MassiveCraft in early June 2015, having been on the faction server scene for many years. After deciding a change was needed, Jalapeno joined MassiveCraft with a vanilla minecraft mindset, initially joining ForlondxL, a faction based in the old worlds. Soon after joining Forlond, Jalapeno came across a quite imposing castle in Teled Methen and set about setting camp at the bottom of its mountain, during this adventure he would come accross JepTheLegend for the first time who killed Jalapeno, but offered him life long advice. Jalapeno soon formed his first faction, Hyngrid, and bought his first town, also naming it Hyngrid. Jalapeno took a month's break after severe grief was done to the town. He returned and soon got rid of large amounts of the town, resettling on a group of islands and renaming the faction the Iron Islands. After multiple raids by Raptum, he would soon find that once imposing castle he had stumbled upon earlier to be abandoned. He soon claimed it as his own and set about rebuilding his faction. Time, however, was not on his side; the PvP faction Deldrimor was soon at his doors. Having just met Zacgamr7, he soon joined the faction Asteria. During this time, he met a soon-to-be long time friend Last_link, who owned the faction Oak. Jalapeno used this time to expand his knowledge of the server and upon joining Asteria, which at the time had acquired old factions such as Oak, Pestian, and FortVictoria to name a few, was placed in charge of the city of Swancott. Asteria would be heavily raided in the months to come and Jalapeno would meet some great life long friends such as JcHobbs951 and DrWhoGallifrey, all who were influential in forming the faction of Darkstar. 2016 Upon forming Darkstar, Jalapeno left the faction, joining Tyberia and befriending Fleur, with whom he helped form Targaria alongside SubscriptShark and Sershaw. Here he would reconnect with Last_Link, who had recently left the server. Both briefly moved to Enigma where they met crazecow, who remains a friend of Jalapeno's to this day. After a short stint in Enigma, Jalapeno helped reform Oak but soon left to help VanBrown and Danywood bring the faction of Batavia back from the ashes. Jalapeno would move about various factions in between these times offering his services where it was needed. 2017 After a short stint with Hisoka and Darkiron in early 2017, Jalapeno reformed Pestian, which had been demolished by Asteria two years previous. Pestian was initially known as FortPestian as a nod to FortVictoria, which had also been destroyed by Asteria two years previously. Jalapeno built in the original land that Pestian once stood on. Having consulted veterans and his long time friend subscriptshark, he renamed the faction Pestian and began to expand. He soon sold the fort to Zacgamr7 and upon hearing that faction Spatha had collapsed, he claimed the land as his own and continues to hold it to this day. Pestian would change it's name to Miris on 22/06/17 as part of a drive towards breaking from the past, but however would continue the Oak lineage. Historical Significance Jalapeno690 is also known as the creator of the original fortifications in the faction Asteria. He was also a member of Lenoril and Dovakiin. Category:Players